


Little Moments

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Channelling Ten, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know exactly how to label this one, Introspection, Kid!Fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Regeneration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Most of the Doctor’s days right now were of the domestic sort, full of little moments, just like the one he was currently experiencing, that were every bit as wondrous and filled him with as much happiness as his centuries traveling time and space.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: lightning bugs. 
> 
> Thank you to lizann5869 for quickly looking this over. <3
> 
> Title inspired by Brad Paisley, though this doesn't exactly fit the song.

The Tyler-Noble family was in the backyard when it happened. The Doctor was dancing with Alli as the stars became visible at twilight. Her bare feet were planted on his converse, and one little hand was entwined with his while the other was pressed against his back. Not far away, Rose was showing Jack how to catch fireflies and their laughter rang through the air. 

One moment the night was carefree and then he felt it. It was only an echo and not the real thing of course, but he clearly felt the fires of regeneration licking at him and he knew, universes away, _he_ was regenerating… and it felt like a doozy. 

The other Doctor's thoughts were chaotic, laced with excruciating pain, but that wasn't all. One in particular shone above all others. Rose. He was hoping fervently that she was happy and he'd at least done one thing right in that life. Of course that man was thinking of their beloved. 

The Doctor looked down at Alli and then over to Jack and Rose, as well the slight swell of her belly that was just beginning to show. He hadn't felt anything of his former self since Bad Wolf Bay and he didn't know if the other man could sense him too, but he had to try. He wanted to let him know that the Time Lord's sacrifice had given him the kind of life that they had never thought they could have when they were one person.

He wrapped his gratitude and joy up in his mind and projected it across universes. With the children so young, the TARDIS was currently only for special trips. Most of his days right now were of the domestic sort, full of little moments, just like the one he was currently experiencing, that were every bit as wondrous and filled him with as much happiness as his centuries traveling time and space. He sent that off and wished his former self peace as he went to his last life. He couldn't know what had happened since the man departed their lives, but he had done by right by their Rose. 

There was a snap in his mind, and the Doctor was sure the message was received just before the connection winked out of existence. He let out a shaky breath.

"Daddy?"

Alli's voice broke into his thoughts and he realized that he'd stopped moving. He smiled at his daughter and kissed the crown of her head before taking a step back and grabbing her sandals from the table next to him.

"Let's join your mum and Jack."

"Okay!" Alli grinned at him, and picked up the jar she had discarded when she asked him to dance with her.

As the Doctor and Alli joined in catching fireflies, Rose sent him a warm embrace through their bond. _Everything alright?_

 _Yes_ , he answered and it really was. He'd tell her later that night, but right now, he'd enjoy this life he’d been given.


End file.
